1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novelty items and more particularly pertains to a new motion activated decorative article that includes a relatively compact and inexpensive motion detecting circuit which is especially useful for incorporating into relatively small novelty items.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Novelty items activated by motion are known in the prior art. These novelty items generally incorporate some type of motion detecting means. As a preliminary matter, it should be understood that motion detecting means are distinguishable from orientation detecting means, since an object may move without changing its orientation. The known novelty items incorporating motion detecting means have tended to be relatively large in size (such as drinking glasses) in which size concerns are relatively less critical. However, in the case of many types of novelty items, it is highly desirable that the embodiment of the novelty items be as compact in size as possible, and also that the novelty item be as relatively inexpensive in cost as possible due to the relative price sensitivity of consumers for these items. Therefore, the relative size and weight of the motion detecting means in the novelty item becomes a more significant issue as the type of novelty item becomes smaller. For example, novelty items that are intended to be mounted on a vertical surface, such as an appliance door, need to be especially compact and light in weight in order to be maintained on the vertical surface, particularly when the mounting of the novelty item on the vertical surface is to be accomplished with relatively inexpensive and weak mounting means such as a small magnet, a moderately aggressive pressure sensitive adhesive, or hook and loop fasteners.
Because of the size and weight constraints on these types of novelty items, it is believed that use of the known motion detecting means and the circuitry associated therewith is very limited for small novelty items. Therefore, it is believed that there exists a need for a more compact motion detecting sensor and circuitry to enable these components to be effectively incorporated into smaller novelty items.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of novelty items incorporating motion detecting means that are present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new motion activated decorative article that includes a relatively compact and inexpensive motion detecting circuit which is especially useful for incorporating into relatively small novelty items.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a housing, and a perceptible output generator for generating an output perceptible by a person, with the perceptible output generator generating the perceptible output upon receipt of a trigger signal. A triggering circuit triggers the perceptible output generator by generating the trigger signal and passing the triggering signal to the perceptible output generator upon receipt of an activating signal. A movement detection circuit detects movement of the housing and activates the triggering circuit, with the movement detection circuit generating an activating signal upon detection of movement of the housing and passing the activating signal to the triggering circuit. One detection circuit embodiment includes a pair of conductors on a surface in a substantially equidistant relationship to each other and in a spiral path, and a conductor member movable across the surface for creating an electrical connection between the conductors when the conductor member contacts portions of both conductors simultaneously.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that my conception of the invention, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.